


Solo Research Helps No-one

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [8]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Awkward Tension, Curiosity, First Time, Louis regrets his life choices, M/M, Nervousness, Porn Video, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Louis tries to find a way to remove his awkwardness in the bedroom, but he is misguided as always and decides to do his own research without consulting his more knowledgeable lovers.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Solo Research Helps No-one

It was surprisingly easy to relax around Daniel after my encounter with Armand. I was relieved to find that Daniel didn't mind in the least and wasn't jealous or upset. He smiled at us when we came downstairs and asked what movie we felt like watching, and our experience wasn't discussed at all.

A week after I was intimate with Armand I was walking through town alone after my hunt. It was a warm clear night and I had decided to delay my return home in favour of enjoying the evening. 

We hadn't made any formal plans to do anything together, I knew Armand and Daniel were off together for the evening and I was glad for it. I had much to think about as I walked the streets of New York. 

I had been thinking all week about all I'd ever read about homosexual encounters and compared it to my actual experiences thus far. I found there was a rather large gap between the two that I couldn't fill using my imagination. 

I couldn't imagine how the things I'd read about could possibly be done, and I couldn't figure out what I was meant to do when my partners were lavishing me with physical affection. Was I supposed to hold them, stroke them, kiss them, reciprocate with the treatment they gave me? 

It had been incredibly awkward for me when Armand had been going down on me and I'd just sat there watching him. I wanted to find a way to avoid such awkwardness in future. But how to find out what to do when those "glib" romance novels are so unreliable. 

I looked up and realized I'd walked into a darker side of the city. The side where prostitutes looked for clients, adult stores were open till midnight, and strip clubs hosted live sex shows.

I stood outside an establishment and stared at the advertisement for a show tonight, it would be starting in about twenty minutes. I hesitated between going inside and walking on but I finally decided I couldn't possibly sit through such a thing with other people around me.

I walked on and saw a sign for an adult store, the same chain that Daniel had dragged me into when this all started. I remembered the DVDs in the one in New Orleans. I took a deep breath and walked inside, glancing around nervously to make sure noone was watching me.

The layout inside was almost identical to the one I had been to in New Orleans. I walked directly to the DVDs looking up as I passed the wall of vibrators pausing only when I saw my Riccardo and beside him a phallic device twice his size, how anyone could take that when I couldn't even take what I had was impossible to fathom. I avoided eye contact with the staff who smiled at me cordially.

I slowly perused the titles of the DVDs and felt my face flushing when I found none that matched my threesome. I groaned internally and approached the young blond girl behind the counter.

'Bonsoir mademoiselle, I was hoping you could assist me...' I spoke through my teeth and tried in vain to make eye contact. 'I am looking for DVDs with three males engaging in...intimacies.'

She smiled gently at me, clearly used to embarrassed customers and entirely sympathetic to my plight.

'No problem, are you buying or would you like to watch in store?' 

I looked at her in surprise. 'You allow patrons to watch in store?' 

'Yea we have a back room, for people who got whatever reason can't buy a DVD or watch at home.' She shrugged at me. 'You're welcome to watch whatever you want until closing time, it's on the house for you hon.'

I blinked, confused by the offer. She raised a brown and grinned at me. 

'I know a newbie when I see one, don't worry you're not the first to come here looking for an instruction video, I know the perfect film.'

I followed her into the back room and she gestured for me to take a seat on a bench in front of a screen. She held up a DVD and put it into the player.

'Thats probably the most popular MMM video we have, most of our customers who want that kind of thing watch this, it's really good it even has a first timer acting in it so it's really spicey. You can just shout if you need anything.'

I nodded my thanks and she left, shitting the door behind herself. The film had started and I watched with much embarrassment, curiosity and trepidation. 

It seemed simple and it flowed well, one motion moving towards another seamlessly. When it finally culminated in one male penetrating another I felt my toes curl and my stomach churn.

The bottom cried out and put a hand back on the hip of his top to stop the motion. It was clearly hurting him, but the third male took his hand away and started kissing him to distract him. 

The top continued trying to invade the submissive partner ignoring the groans of discomfort and cries of pain and whimpering. The third male had shifted to lay under the submissive partner and he kissed and held him while the dominant partner forced his way in.

When he was finally fully seated inside the other male the top held still and ran his hands over his bottoms back, trying to comfort him apparently.

He began to move before the other male was prepared and as he picked up his pace I could see a drop of blood roll down the thigh of the receiving partner who cried on the chest of the third male.

I got up and stumbled out as fast as I could in my addled state. The girl who had helped me looked at me worriedly as I rushed out of the shop and into the street. 

If that was what I was in for then it was time to go home. There was no way I could get through my first time without that outcome, Armand was generously endowed and I'd imagine Daniel probably was too if Armand couldn't accommodate him. Living with Lestat and David would be much safer and comfortable than experiencing that. 

I climbed up a wall to sit on the roof of a building, something I often did when I was troubled. I wrapped my arms around my knees and wondered what I could do.

I could just go home and pack my things and leave, return to Lestat in New Orleans without a word to my partners. I could tell them I wasn't prepared to endure such a thing and return to Lestat. Both of which would seriously hurt their feelings; or I could keep my mouth shut, withdraw from them and slowly remove myself from the situation.

I pulled my cellphone from my pocket and opened my messages, searching for Leatats name. I opened our chat and smiled at the last message, from three months ago when he asked me to lock up the house by four in the morning because he wouldn't be coming home until the next night. He had been trying to keep me safe even as he bedded down with David in London.

I missed him in that moment, I missed the security of knowing what was going to happen in my night to night life. Lestat was easier to read now that we'd been under the same roof for so long, his actions easier to predict. Meanwhile with my new lovers I was constantly being caught off guard and at loose ends, never knowing what to do or how to respond.

I typed a simple "Hi I just wanted to let you know I miss you Lestat" and pressed send. I stared at my sent message for a moment before quickly deleting it so he wouldn't be able to see it. I felt stupid, Lestat had David and was happy with him. He didn't need me coming in and complicating everything. 

I stowed my phone in my pocket and climbed back down to the street. I went home wearily, hoping my lovers wouldn't initiate or expect anything from me. 

They were playing checkers in front of the fire when I got home and they both greeted me cheerily. I smiled and chose a book from the shelf, sitting on the couch to read while they played.

'Wanna play Lou?' I heard Daniel say after a while.

My heart skipped a beat and my arms felt numb. I looked at him nervously. 'Wh-what do you mean?'

Daniel held up the checkers pieces and shook them at me. 'Checkers Lou, what else?'

'Oh!' I laughed, relieved. 'Yes certainly, that is something I will gladly play with you tonight and every night after tonight it is really the best game to play.'

Daniel and Armand looked at me like I was mad, wise to them both I focused on the rules of the game so they wouldn't see my true thoughts. As vampires can only see what you are presently thinking about. 

Daniel shrugged at me and reset the board. 'Okay Mr Totally Normal and Not At All Suspicious.'

I blushed and sat across from him, resetting my side of the board while Armand moved to sit in my place on the couch. I played the game, carefully trying to conceal my thoughts from them, this would be a long few weeks to fade out of their menage a trois.


End file.
